Fuel injection valves are in widespread use, in particular for internal combustion engines, where they may be arranged in order to dose a fluid into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Due to increasingly strict legal regulations concerning the admissibility of pollutant emissions by internal combustion engines, which are arranged in motor vehicles for example, it is necessary to take action in various ways in order to reduce these pollutant emissions.
One possible starting point is to reduce the pollutant emissions, which are directly produced by the combustion engine. For example, the generation of soot is highly dependent on the fuel-mixture preparation in a respective cylinder of the combustion engine. An improved fuel mixture preparation can be achieved by dosing the fuel under high pressure. With respect to gasoline fuel combustion engines, such high pressure can be 200 bar or even larger. Such high pressures require high demands on the material of a fuel injection valve and its construction. Additionally, the fuel injection valve needs to absorb high forces.